Lucid Dreams
by CastformLover
Summary: There is a fine line between dreams and reality. But, what happens when you cross that line...? N x White FerrisWheelShipping. (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Healing**

_By lightning she flew_

_And by lightning she fell._

_It was lightning she tamed_

_and by lightning she was maimed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_In which White is struck by lightning; literally._

It had been exactly two years since he had left Unova. He urged the legendary he was on forward as the region broke the horizon in two.

"I am coming, my love," he said.

* * *

><p>White got out of bed, almost mechanically. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. Then she ate breakfast. Judging her now, you would never expect that just two years ago she had travelled all over Unova in search of adventure.<p>

Without emotion she said, as she did every day, "Zekrom, take me to the castle," releasing the Pokémon from its pokéball.

_This isn't healthy for you, White, _Zekrom telepathically told her before letting her on its back.

"Mind your own business, Zekrom."

_You're my hero, you _are_ my business._

"Just take me to the castle already," she said. Zekrom reluctantly launched itself into the sky.

A few hours later, she was roaming the halls of the castle, hoping desperately that N, sweet N, with his tea-green hair, and jade eyes, would be there.

* * *

><p>Reshiram flew towards the castle. The sun was steadily falling toward the horizon. N stood on its back surveying the area. <em>We should be there in about an hour,<em> he thought to himself. _Well, might as well sleep a little._ He lay down on the giant Pokémon's back.

* * *

><p>The sun neared the horizon; White went out into the courtyard to fly home.<p>

"Miss White, it isn't safe for you to fly home this late. Please, stay here for the night." White turned around and saw a maid.

"Thank you for your concern but I have Zekrom with me."

"Even with it, the weather is supposed to be very bad tonight; a storm has been reported to be coming in from the west."

"Look, I appreciate that you are afraid that I might get hurt, but I won't," she said while climbing onto Zekrom. "Zekrom, let's go home."

About an hour later White noticed dark clouds forming. _This can't be good,_ she thought. It began to drizzle. Then, it became a downpour. White's eyes opened wide in terror as the bolt of electricity rushed toward her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

Each part of the story will start with a poem before the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_In which N and White meet again and White has many nightmares._

When the storm had come N had wisely landed on the island of Entralink, going to sleep in the forest.

After he awoke he prepared to take off, heading out toward the clear part of the island, then he saw her. Her neck was twisted at an unnatural angle and her face was pale. Her breathing was slow, too slow, and inaudible. N stiffened. He ran over to her, hoping that she was alive. "White!" he cried out. _What has happened to you?_

He shifted her over to a more comfortable position. She sighed, still unconscious. A pokéball fell of her belt, hitting its button on the ground in the process.

"Ta-ta-ta-tini!" Victini happily exited its pokéball not realizing that White was hurt. "Tini?" _Mommy?_ "Tini!" it cried nuzzling White with its bright orange ears. White's arm curled around Victini as she woke up.

"Victini, what are you doing outside your pokéball?" she asked weakly. She began to slip into unconsciousness again. Just as she fell into the darkness she saw the person standing above her. "N?" she asked.

"I'm here," he said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

><p>After building a pile of wood N asked Victini to make a fire. He then proceeded to cook a stew out of berries.<p>

White slowly woke up again. She saw N.

"N, is that you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Shhh…" N told her. "Drink the stew." He held a woven basked up to her lips as she drank the sweet liquid.

"Where have you been all this time?" she questioned.

"All over the world… All over the world…" his voice echoed in her head as she again drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes, <em>he<em> was there. Ghetis slowly approached her with a knife in his hand.

"Let's see what we can do to that pretty little face of yours," he then proceeded to laugh maniacally.

White screamed.

* * *

><p>She bolted upright, still shaking from the nightmare. N was crouching next to her with a concerned look on his face.<p>

"White? Is everything okay? I heard you scream all of a sudden."

"Oh, N, it was horrible. _He_ was there, and he had a knife, and… and…" she stuttered.

"It's okay… It's okay…" he comforted her. "It was just a dream…" She rested her head in his lap. He felt her forehead. "You have a fever…" he said with worried tone.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to sit upright before convulsing.

"No you're not, I'd take you to a hospital, but it would be dangerous to move you in this state, plus the island is currently surrounded by storm clouds."

"N, where are we?" she whimpered.

"Entralink…" he told her as she again drifted away.

* * *

><p>She woke up to N's loving face.<p>

"N… There's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes?" he said in a strangely cold voice. Then, suddenly his face morphed into Ghetis's. White tried to get up but found that she was bound, half-naked, to a cold metal table. Ghetis looked at the scientists at the computers.

"Begin the dissection," he ordered. A knife slowly lowered toward her unprotected stomach.

"No! N! Help!" she screamed.

"Foolish child, no one can help you now!"

As soon as the knife touched her skin everything went black.

* * *

><p>N was again there, holding a chunk of ice wrapped in a leaf to her forehead.<p>

"White? You were screaming in your sleep."

"It was just another nightmare. For some reason _he_ keeps haunting my dreams."

"Don't worry; I'm right here next to you."

Her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>She was in a room watching Ghetis beat a young child. She couldn't make out his words but she could tell he was angry. He turned around.<p>

"Oh, a witness, well I guess I'll just have to take care of you," he said raising his fist.

She slipped away again. What followed was a chain of nightmares involving Ghetis.

* * *

><p>She woke up with Ghetis next to her. She punched him in the face.<p>

"Get away from me you monster!"

"White? What's happening?" he yelled in a pained but strangely innocent voice. She punched him again, this time blood came out of his nose. The sight of blood broke her hallucination. She saw that it was N she had punched not Ghetis.

She promptly collapsed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Comments<strong>_

I'm evil aren't I, leaving you off on a cliff hanger like that. What's going to happen? Well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out. And as to why White is having nightmares about Ghetis, well there's really no reason, except that the hallucination at the end of the chapter was planned and the dreams paved the road for it. Read and review, please.

* * *

><p><em>Edit: I just added line breaks, for some reason they don't work when imported from word, seriously considering getting a new document editor.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_In which White and N confess their feelings._

White was hovering in that position between waking and sleeping. She felt as if she was trapped in infinite blackness.

* * *

><p>N was shaking her trying to wake her up, it had been almost a week since the last time she was awake.<p>

"White, wake up… wake up… wake up…" the words echoed through the darkness. Suddenly a world of light and color exploded around her.

* * *

><p>"White! You're awake!"<p>

"My head feels as if it's cracked in half…" she moaned.

"Here drink some berry stew; you've been asleep for a whole week." _She looks beautiful, even in agony._

"Wait, what?" Suddenly, all her memories rushed back she looked at N's face and saw the black eye. "Oh, N, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me." _Why did I have to do it to him, _him_ of all people…?_

"It's alright, you seemed to be hallucinating, of what, I do not know." White tried to get up. She cried out in pain. "You must have broken a few bones, you should lie down," he said, feeling her over. "Yes, I think there's a cracked rib. How did you get here in the first place?" _What could have happened that caused all these injuries…?_

"I was riding Zekrom home, when suddenly, that storm appeared. The last thing I remember is lighting streaking toward me." _Did I get struck by lightning? In any case, I'm being struck by it now._

"Hmm…" he contemplated what she had said. "Well, I set up some gauze to hold the rib in the right place, but I don't think that you'll be moving anytime soon." _I think I love her._

"What! How long?" _I think I love him._

"About a week at least, a month at most." _I need to tell her, but I can't._

"A whole month…" she thought about what that meant. _I need to tell him,_ _but I can't._

"Not necessarily, only in the worst case scenario…" _But can I afford not to tell her?_

"N…" _There's no going back now…_

"Yes…?" _Is she about to say what I think she's about to say…?_

"I… I love you," she told him. _What am I doing! What if he doesn't love me back!_

"White… You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." _She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I was afraid."

"N… Never be afraid to tell me something again," with that she pulled him down and kissed him.

* * *

><p>White was surrounded by darkness. She could hear Ghetis's maniacal laugh.<p>

"N!" More laughter came from all around her. "N!"

* * *

><p>She jerked awake.<p>

"Good morning, want some tea?" N asked her holding out another basket, this time filled with a tea of sorts.

"Where do all these baskets come from?"

"I wove them while you were in your coma." White shuddered remembering how she had been trapped in a strange dream realm of sorts for a week. She took the basket, drinking the tea.

"I dreamed of Ghetis again last night."

"Strange, and you say that you've never dreamt of him before?"

"No, not once."

"Well, you know, they say that there is a chink of sorts in the barrier between reality and dream here in Entralink."

"Yes, I've heard of that."

"It might be influencing your dreams." N stated. A strange mist began to creep across the ground. White's eyelids drooped.

"N… I feel faint…" she said as she fell back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

Another cliffhanger, I'm really torturing you, aren't I. Oh, and I'm also a liar, namely when I said in my previous note that the nightmares were for no reason, here's a hint: it has to do with the mist. That's all I'm going to say for now. And as for those of you who know what the mist is, a congratulations is in order, let's just say that it's going to be a major plot point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_In which we find out the true reason for White's nightmares._

White was walking through the ruins of a castle. She saw what appeared to be the ghosts of memories long past. She saw a little green haired boy playing with a Darmanitan. She saw servants scurrying around. But what really broke her heart was in what appeared to be an ancient toy room. A large man was beating the same boy who had been playing outside, albeit a little younger.

"How dare you wander out of the castle?" Another smack. "How dare you!"

"Leave him alone!" White suddenly yelled, unable to stop herself. The ghost either didn't hear or didn't care, presumably the latter. She punched him in the face, believing it would go right through him. Nothing could've prepared her for what happened next. Her fist struck flesh and bone. The castle around her faded into darkness, while the figure solidified.

"You dare strike the mighty Ghetsis?" He chuckled slightly in an evil way. White saw that his teeth had been filed to points. "Well, I guess we will have to make you pay!" He laughed maniacally.

Suddenly White found herself tied to a rack as Ghetsis slowly began to turn the crank.

* * *

><p>She jerked awake.<p>

"Good morning, want some tea?" N asked her holding out another basket, this time filled with a tea of sorts.

"Where do all these baskets come from?"

"I wove them while you were in your coma." White shuddered remembering how she had been trapped in a strange dream realm of sorts for a week. She took the basket, drinking the tea. _Why does this seem so familiar?_

"I dreamed of Ghetsis again last night."

"On the contrary White, you aren't dreaming!" N suddenly morphed into Ghetsis, who proceeded to laugh like a psycho. _Which he is…_ White thought in the period of calm before being scared out of her wits. She tried get up before cringing, remembering that her ribs were broken. _Hmm… that's strange, I didn't feel any pain. Maybe…_ This time she managed to get up and tried to run. "You're running? I'm hurt, don't tell me that that kiss we had last night meant nothing to you?" He grabbed her.

"I kissed N, not you, you monster!" White screamed as she tore herself from his grasp.

"Quite true, except for the fact that I am _N_!" his voice boomed simultaneously with N's voice.

"I must be dreaming… I must be! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she yelled at herself.

"You aren't dreaming White… White… White…" their voice echoed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice rung out.

"White, sweetie, there's a package for you."

* * *

><p>White jerked awake in her bed at home. She got up and changed. Then her friends Cheren and Bianca came in.<p>

She opened the box; inside there were three pokéballs, one for each of the starters. She took the one for Snivy.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she had reached Accumula with her friends. After his speech, Ghetsis came over to her. Everyone except for him faded away. He took out a knife.<p>

"I shall take great pleasure in re-carving your face, my dear," he sneered.

* * *

><p>She awoke in N's toy room. A child version of N stared at her.<p>

"Hello, miss, would you like to play with me?" he asked holding out a ball.

"Sure," she replied, not knowing what else to do. She took the ball and began to bounce it on the floor passing it to N. N passed it back.

"Thanks for playing with me…" his voice trailed off as a tall man with dark hair and a cape walked into the room.

"Who are you talking to, N?"

"This kind woman here."

"A prince should not talk to people who are not there," he said, advancing towards the helpless boy. He began to beat N.

_Please, help me,_ that is what the look he shot her said. Then, suddenly, something clicked in her head. She took Ghetsis's knife from where he always drew it.

"Stop or I'll stab you." He didn't respond, so true to her word, White cut the knife into his back.

Ghetsis screamed, the world slowed down, and somehow, just somehow, she found herself in a prison cell.

She thought deeply about what she had done and decided that it was justified. Suddenly, at that very moment, all the guards fell to the ground and her cell door swung open. Her prison uniform melted, revealing her naked body, but she didn't care, she was _free_! Not only from the prison but also from her own consciousness, she knew that she had done what was right and that she did not deserve to be punished for it.

Slowly she walked down the hallway, the end of which was filled by a bright light. As she walked into it, she woke up.

* * *

><p>"Everything is going according to plan, sir," the scientist saluted Ghetsis.<p>

"Good, soon their feelings for each other will make them gullible and Kyurem will be ours!" He laughed maniacally as the manipulated dream mist was pumped out toward Entralink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

So, Ghetsis is manipulating White's dreams, interesting, what'll happen next?

*voices in background*

I'm not telling them!

*free-for-all wrestling match ensues between N, White, and me*

Anyway, b-ahhh-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When White awoke, she was stark naked and lying down in the water. N was scrubbing her down with what appeared to be soap. N noticed her open eyes.

"White! You're finally awake!" White just lay there awkwardly, taking the information in.

"Wait, why am I naked?" she asked, mortified.

"Well… you just woke up from another coma…" N replied while looking away.

"What? How long was I out?" she questioned. He remained silent. "How long?"

"Three…" he started to say before rethinking answering her question.

"'Three' what? Three hours? Three days? Three weeks?"

"Three months." White froze.

"Three _months_?" She repeated, shocked.

"Yes, three months," N replied. "Since you're awake I guess you can wash yourself." He tossed the bar of soap over his shoulder to her.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" She asked teasingly.

"No!" he flushed bright red from embarrassment, though he was secretly glad that White was finally getting her cocky attitude back.

* * *

><p>"Why does the soap smell like oran berries?" White asked, now fully dressed, while throwing the soap back to N.<p>

"I _made_ it out of oran berries," he replied, catching it. "There were instructions in a survival book I found in your bag. You could even eat it, but I wouldn't suggest considering that you just used it to clean yourself."

"So how did you _make_ it?" White asked mockingly. "And how do oran berries keep away germs?"

"It's just dry oran berry paste shaped into a brick," N told her. "And as to how it helps, oran berries have antiseptic properties."

"Interesting, and you learned all this from a _survival_ guide?"

"No, I knew it already," he replied, not realizing that this was exactly what she expected him to say.

"Okay, Mr. Know-It-All," she teased.

"Hey! That's not nice!" he pouted.

"Who said anything about nice?" White asked.

"Whatever. I wish you hadn't woken up, at least then you were nicer."

"And naked," White added. N's cheeks flared red.

"Would you please stop that?" N asked.

"Nope, _your highness_," she replied in a mock bow. N began to walk away. "Fine, be like that, you ruin the fun!" the girl called after him.

* * *

><p>"N!" White called out, worried. She had thought that he would stay nearby, but after hours of searching she still couldn't find him. White knew that N would never make her worry on purpose so something very bad must've happened.<p>

The wind blew. She wrapped her coat around her even tighter. "N!" She kept searching. Then she saw the footprints. _Could it be…?_

She began to follow them. Then she reached a swirling wall of mist. White looked at the footprints; they vanished under the mist.

She swallowed and began walked into the mist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

White: So, what happened to us?

Me: Can't tell, it would ruin the cliff hanger.

N: Why is the chapter so short?

Me: It's the end of part 1; this chapter was just made to serve as a sort of transition between parts 1 and 2.

White (to N): I know you liked washing me.

N: Oh shut up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Outside**

"This is Unova Regional News reporting to you live from Castelia City where a memorial service is being held for Unova's champion. Touko "White" Monochroma disappeared just three months ago. She was last seen in the Team Plasma castle the night before the unnatural storm that still surrounds Entralink. The Interpol declared it a dead case saying that while Touko, who chose to go as White for her whole life, is very dear to all of us, the Interpol has much more important things to do than to look for a person who is anyway presumed dead…" White's mother turned off the television.

"How dare they say that they have better things to do than to look for my daughter!" she fumed.

"Well, she is considered legally dead," Cheren reminded her. "And I think you'd better let it go, she's gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe you're right…" she sighed sitting back down on the couch. "Anyway, there's no reason for you to sit here and endure my sorrow, just go outside and be with Bianca."

"Are you sure…"

"Positively."

* * *

><p>Cheren went outside and kissed Bianca, whom he had just recently married, for though White's mother dwelled in the past, for everyone else, life went on. Needless to say that they missed her, but they didn't suffer clinical depression from it like her mother did.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

Just a short filler chapter while I work on the beginning of part 2.

And sorry about the Cheren x Bianca, I just couldn't resist...

And by the way what is that shipping called anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2**

_Dreams can be happy_

_And dreams can be sad._

_Dreams can be beautiful_

_And dreams can be bad._

_Dreams are the strangest things_

_So vivid and yet drab._

_For once you awake_

_They go away_

_Both good and bad._

**Chapter 7**

The seven-year-old prince woke up in his toy room. All that he could remember from his dream was a face and a name – "White." Somehow he knew that the name was of the person. He didn't dwell on the thought though, since his servants soon appeared to dress him.

* * *

><p>The young girl opened her eyes. She was in some kind of forest clearing. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her room before awakening here. The girl also remembered a face and a letter from her dream – "N." For some reason the girl was sure that the letter was a name. <em>What kind of a name is "N" anyway,<em> she thought as she got up. Suddenly she fell back onto her bottom, startled by a rustling sound in a nearby bush.

"Ta-ta-ta-tini," a voice broke out from the bush. A strange pokémon with V-shaped ears ran up to the girl and started nuzzling her. "Tini!" it happily chattered. The girl petted it.

"Go back to your trainer little pokémon," she said

"Tini." _You are my trainer._

"I'm your trainer…? Wait, how are you talking?" The pokémon didn't answer. _I must've imagined it,_ the girl thought as she again got up and began to walk around. The little pokémon started following her.

* * *

><p>The prince played with his Darmanitan in the forest clearing next to the castle. This was one of the only times he was allowed outside his room without guards.<p>

"Darmanitan, I had the strangest dream last night, only I can barely remember it, it had something to do with a girl named 'White' but I can't remember any details."

"Manitan-mani." _If you cannot remember then why do you bring it up, young prince?_

"Because, I have the strangest feeling that the dream was important in some way, and not only that, for some reason, when I think of the girl, I get a warm feeling inside me."

"Darmanitan-dar." _That is strange; I do not know why a dream would cause such feelings._

"Oh well, I only asked you since I thought you might know. Anyway, can you keep telling me that story that you were about to begin last time before playtime ended?"

"Darmanitan." _Ah, yes, the legend of the two heroes. It goes like this: A hero each was chosen by both Reshiram and Zekrom. Like the two pokémon, these heroes were opposites and were doomed to fight forever. However, everything did not go as it should have and the heroes fell in love. After one final battle they separated. But, as the opposite ends of magnets attract each other, so did the heroes. Though they should have battled, each admitted their love for the other and they cast aside their differences and lived for a very long time together, proving once and for all, that nothing is impossible. It is even said that their love was so great that once the time came, they drew their last breaths in unison. The legend also states that every ten thousand years, the heroes will be reborn and will relive the legend. This cycle of rebirth is what keeps pokémon and human's lives knit so tightly together._

"But I thought that pokémon and humans should be separated…"

"Manitan-dar." _Some trainers do not deserve pokémon, but others love and respect them._ Unbeknownst to the pokémon and the child, a pair of eyes spied on them from the bushes.

"Young prince!" The caretaker called. "Playtime is over!"

"Goodbye Darmanitan, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>The young girl watched the kid play with the pokémon. <em>Why does he look so familiar?<em> She thought. _And how can I understand what the pokémon is saying…? Wait, didn't I understand that other pokémon too?_ At this she suddenly heard a pokémon's cry.

"Victini!" _Mommy!_ Suddenly, the little pokémon from before, burst out of the bushes chased by a Stoutland.

"Stoutland, get that Victini!"

"Tini!" The girl grabbed the little pokémon and began to run.

"Stout!

"Halt!" The Stoutland's trainer then proceeded to speak into a communicator. "Intruder Alert! I repeat, there is an intruder on castle grounds!" Suddenly a group of Braviary and Mandibuzz exploded from behind the trees and joined the chase.

The girl ran and ran. Suddenly, she tripped over a root. She tried to get up, but it was no use, the Braviary and Mandibuzz pinned her down. Struggle as she might, she couldn't get free. She tightly hugged the little Victini in her arms. She saw a Watchog released in front of her, right before it used hypnosis.

"Got her," the grunt said into the communicator. "Seems that she's befriended a Victini."

"Excellent, that Victini could prove useful, send it to the prince, but don't tell him where you got it."

* * *

><p>"Little prince! We've got you a new pokémon to play with!"<p>

"Tini! Tini!" the little pokémon struggled against the grunt.

"Yes?" the prince asked. The moment the fire-psychic type pokémon saw him, it calmed down.

"Tini?" _Daddy, is that you?_ The grunt left the Victini with the prince. "Tini!" _It is you, hurry, they got mommy in the dungeon!_ Puzzled, he asked,

"Who's 'mommy', and why are you calling me 'daddy'?"

"Tini…" _You don't remember either…_

_It must've confused me for another trainer,_ the boy thought. _Poor thing, it must be losing its senses, why else would it want me to rescue trainer._ But still, the seeds of doubt had been sown and Darmanitan's words echoed in his mind. _Some trainers do not deserve pokémon, but others love and respect them._

* * *

><p>The girl hung from the ceiling, suspended by shackles.<p>

"Why were in the forest?" Ghetsis lashed out at her.

"I- I don't know," the girl whimpered. "I just woke up there."

"You expect me to believe that?" His palm struck her cheek. "Why were you there?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "I've told you half a million times, I don't know!"

"Then how did you get here?" The man sneered. "Let me guess, you don't know that either? You're just a lying little bitch! Maybe this will make you talk." He sent out a Galvantula. "Use Thunder on her chains!" The girl screamed in agony as the electricity jolted through her body. It felt as if someone was simultaneously sticking a needle into every single pain receptor in her body.

"I don't know how I got here!" This reply sent another surge of electricity through her body.

"You do know that you can't win this, how should I put it, 'game,' no matter what you do, in the end, I will emerge victorious with either the information I seek, or your death. Now Galvantula, lets crank this up a notch, use Thunder, but do it longer this time, let's see how long until the girl breaks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

First of all, I want to apologize that this chapter took so long to post, I know that it's only a bit longer than the other chapters but for some reason it was much harder to write. Second, yes the girl and the prince are White and N, but you can't make me give you any more information as to why the situation changed so abruptly, if you want a hint, look at the end of chapter five.

*Ghetsis appears out of nowhere*

Ghetsis: Oh yes I can make you tell me.

*Ghetsis sends out Galvantula*

Me: Let me correct that, you can't, Ghetsis can.

*Runs away screaming*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The girl's shrieks of pain pierced through every room in the castle. Then suddenly they died out. The girl hung limp from the chains, her heart beating almost randomly. Ghetsis by now understood that she did not know anything, be he derived a sadistic pleasure in torturing her. A team of previously contacted doctors rushed into the room to make sure the victim did not die.

* * *

><p>Aidan tended to the tortured girl, as he had been ordered. <em>Is it really necessary for him to torture an innocent young girl,<em> he thought. _She could hardly be older than the prince himself, probably even younger._ It took ten shocks from a defibrillator to get her heart back to normal, by which time she was teetering over the chasm of death.

* * *

><p>The girl's screams cut through the prince's dream like a knife. It took over ten minutes for the screams to stop. He asked Concordia, one of his personal caretakers about it.<p>

"Concordia, where are those screams coming from?" Concordia bit her lip and blinked to keep the tears away, for how could one not, when that one knew the monstrosities that were occurring in the castle dungeon.

"Oh nothing prince, just go back to sleep."

"Concordia, please tell me."

"I told you, just go to sleep, Ghetsis's order."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Go to bed, I told you, Ghetsis's orders."

* * *

><p>The first thing the prince did when he woke up was to sneak out of his room and investigate what had happened last night. He knew that Ghetsis would be mad if he was caught, so he had Zorua conjure an illusion of him in the room. He slowly made his way down the hallway. He thought about where the vociferations had come from and decided they had come from below. He snuck down the stairs into the castle dungeon. He quietly crept through a stone corridor, all the time shivering with fear from the horrendous place. He heard voices.<p>

"Leave her alone, no comforts, just bare minimum."

"But-"

"No exceptions, Ghetsis's orders."

"Understood, seriously though, why does he have to torture a five-year-old girl?"

"I don't know, but you know what happens if you disobey him." With that the conversation ended and shuffling footsteps could be heard as the two doctors left. The prince quickly darted into the room. He couldn't see the girl; she was in a glass tube filled with mist. He walked over to the control panel. He shuddered as he saw that Ghetsis had decided to torture her psychologically as well, super-imposing nightmares over her regular dreams. He heard footsteps and hid.

* * *

><p>The girl ran from the creature that was after her. It was some sort of monstrous, pitch black Stoutland. Suddenly a bright portal of light appeared in front of her. She ran through.<p>

* * *

><p>The tube lifted as the healing pod deactivated, the cyan mist spewing across the floor. The prince almost gasped when he saw that the prisoner was a girl his own age. Luckily, he was able to stop himself before he was discovered.<p>

"So, have you decided to tell me yet, or do you want more." The girl hung limp, unable to speak due to the after-effects of the healing mist. "I'll take that as a no," Ghetsis said, sending out his Galvantula. The spider-like electric pokémon already knew what to do, firing a Thunder attack at the girl's metal chains. The girl's mouth opened but no noise came out as her vocal cords were numb from the healing gas. It was obvious that she was attempting to scream in pain. Her ability to speak returned as the Galvantula stopped the attack. Though physically capable of speech, psychologically she was only capable of producing a quiet whimper. "Bah, you'll never cooperate," He thought out loud. He then proceeded to stop the doctors who were prepared to rush in. "Let her die, she is of no use to us."

The prince crept out of his hiding place and looked at the girls face.

"White," the word involuntarily shaped itself in his mouth. He did not know where from, but he recognized her. She weakly moved her head up a little. Her eyes fixated on the boy.

"N…" At that moment a beeping noise indicated that the prisoner's vitals were dropping. Though no one should have come, one doctor rushed in. He quickly activated the pod, saving the girl's life.

"Prince N, shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Shouldn't you be leaving her to die?"

"Yes, but I can't let an innocent five-year-old girl die, no matter how loyal I am to Ghetsis."

"Well I came to investigate the screaming that I heard last night, and don't you dare tell Ghetsis that or I will personally make sure that he interrogates you about why you were helping a condemned prisoner. Oh, and as you can see, his interrogation methods are rather, how should I put it, brutal."

"Relax, prince, I don't want to see you beaten any more than I want to be interrogated by Ghetsis." Suddenly, an alarm broke out and the healing pod opened. The doctor rushed over to the control panel. "They've overridden the controls; they know that we're here." He rushed over to the girl who was hanging from the ceiling and picked the lock on her shackles with an injection needle. He looked at N, who was staring with awe as the shackles came open without the key. "It's an old trick I know." The doctor carried the girl as they fled.

* * *

><p>They hid up in a tree, escaping the grunts. A Victini suddenly ran out of the tunnel chased by a pair of grunts before proceeding to hide in the nearest bush.<p>

"Lost them and that stupid pokémon," the grunt huffed.

"Ghetsis will be so mad," the other added. Both grunts moaned at the prospect of facing Ghetsis after a failure. Disappointing Ghetsis usually led to being put on bread and water for a week, if not worse. They skulked back into the tunnel.

"Well that was a close one…" N said to the doctor looking at his nametag. "Aidan."

"We need to get the girl off castle grounds," he said. "While we're here, Ghetsis is a threat."

* * *

><p>"So, the prince has betrayed me, well, I guess we'll have to punish him."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

Why are they acting so mature for their given ages? Why are they suddenly 12 years younger? Who is the mysterious Aidan? All will soon be revealed.

Anyways, each part will consist of four or five chapters. The parts are usually defined by dramatic changes in storyline, but they'll all make sense later.

And yes, Ghetsis has a high tech, futuristic, healing pod. You have a problem with that? I mean, they can turn living creatures into conscious energy, I think they can construct a healing device.

Also, yes, everything in the castle revolves around "Ghetsis's orders."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_In which the reason for strange change in setting is revealed…_

They snuck out of the castle wall easily since they knew the guards schedule.

"I don't have any of my more advanced equipment so we'll have to improvise a bit," Aidan said, laying White on the ground. He took a portable IV line out and proceeded to fill the bag with medicine. The doctor stuck the needle into her vein. "Hold this above her," he ordered N. Aidan took out what looked like a flattened baton with a computer screen. He swept it over the girl. There was a beeping and he looked at the screen. "Semi-permanent damage to the nervous system…" he muttered to himself. "She'll live, but she'll probably have seizures for the rest of her life." The prince nodded. The doctor walked away to find the berries he needed.

"Why do I get this strange feeling around her?" N thought aloud, looking at the unconscious girl. "Who is she to me? And how do I know her name?" Then he noticed a strange mist coming toward him. _What is that?_ He thought before blacking out as the mist reached him.

* * *

><p>When the doctor found the prince unconscious next to the girl, he tried to think up a reasonable explanation but could not. Even stranger, the prince and the girl were curled up against each other and seemed very comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello! Is anybody there?" the prince was on a dimly lit forest path. "Anybody?" He bumped into someone. "Sorry…" His voice trailed off as he looked up. The person appeared to be an older version of him. "Why do you look like me?"<p>

"Because I am you, N."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you that, I can't interfere with the past, not after what happened last time."

"Oh just tell him, N!" A woman a similar age to the older N walked out. Something about her gave the younger N déjà vu.

"You are dreaming, not only this, but what appears to be the real world outside of this dream, just look at a clock, it won't move." He and the woman began to fade away.

"Wait!" the young prince yelled as the landscape gave way to blackness.

N jerked awake, shivering and sweating. He could strangely remember his dream, and for some reason, it seemed realer than reality. His older self had told him that he was dreaming. He looked at the unconscious girl next to him, about two years younger than him. He immediately realized who the woman had been, it had been her, only older. _Does this mean that I'm destined to be with her? But she's a commoner… Then again, here outside the castle I'm a commoner too… Maybe this strange feeling I get around her is love?_ He went back to sleep thinking about it.

* * *

><p>He was in a different clearing now, with his older self. He looked around and at the base of a tree he found him and White at yet another age, as teenagers. The two were tossing and turning in their sleep. His older self talked to him.<p>

"This is the real world, that's you." He pointed at the third N. "It's time for you to wake up." The whole scene began to ripple.

* * *

><p>White was in a clearing with <em>her<em> older self. She looked around and at the base of a tree she found her and N at yet another age, as teenagers. The two were tossing and turning in their sleep. Her older self talked to her.

"This is the real world, that's you." She pointed at the third White. "It's time for you to wake up." The whole scene began to ripple.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis watched in the laboratory as the purple dream mist floated through the glass tube and out of the building carried to its destination by swarms of nanobots.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

This is the end of part two, I had intended for it to be longer but I hit a dead end and couldn't expand the story any longer without ending part two. And yes, there are nanobots, think about it, they've constructed devices to send objects back in time (the time capsule from Gen II) but can't build nanobots? I don't think so. And the reason I almost exactly duplicated the text for the part right before the Ghetsis-shot, as I call them, is that I wanted to show how identical their dreams were. Anyway, time to work on the next off-of-the-island scene.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 3**

_Two heroes battled,_

_Two heroes fought,_

_Two dragons had heroes,_

_Yet of the third there was naught._

**Chapter 10**

_In which N and White awaken from a long dream._

The two woke up, huddled against each other. Neither wanted to break the moment so they stayed like that for another minute.

"You know, I had the strangest dream," White began. "I was about 5 years old again, and I woke up in a forest clearing. Then I heard you talking to a Darmanitan; somehow I understood it. Ghetsis's grunts captured me and he tortured me via electric shocks from a Galvantula. After that, you and some doctor, Aidan, I think that was his name, anyway, you and him showed up and saved me."

"Weird, I had the exact same dream, I was seven again and I started the day as usual and talked to Darmanitan. During the night I heard screams and investigated. It turned out to be you. That same doctor, Aidan, showed up and helped me save you…" There was a long pause.

"I think someone is manipulating our dreams, I mean, every time we have these weird dreams, can you deny seeing dream mist?"

"You're right!"

"Anyway, let's send out our pokémon, we haven't let them out since we arrived on the island." N nodded his agreement. The two threw their pokéballs into the air. Beams of red light flashed as the pokémon materialized, looking pretty pissed.

"_You keep us in those pokéballs for a whole year? You're hardly fit to be called a trainer!"_ Yang, her Zekrom yelled. White yelped.

"I- I- I can understand them," she stuttered, barely keeping her consciousness.

"I think they're pretty angry." N cautiously stepped back.

"_Righteously so, we've been in there for a whole year since you arrived on this island,"_ Yin, N's Reshiram stated, though less vulgar than Yang.

"A year…" White's voice trailed off. "My mom probably thinks she's lost me forever or something."

"Wait a minute," N began. "Last time we were awake, we were three months trapped at the island. You're saying we slept through nine whole months?" Reshiram and Zekrom nodded in unison. "Without eating once?" He suddenly felt very hungry.

"I feel faint…" White said and promptly passed, the information completely scrambling her rational mind.

"White!" N immediately grabbed her before she fell.

Her pokémon seemed very disturbed by her fainting, now that they knew there was a reason for her keeping them trapped. A strange pokémon N had never seen before chirped.

"Bello!" _"Mistress White!"_ N made a mental note to ask about it later, right now he had to take care of White.

* * *

><p>Once White had woken up, she and N ate.<p>

"So, what is that pokémon?" N asked her, pointing to a grass-type that appeared to be wearing a hula skirt.

"Oh, that's Bella, my Bellossom."

"A Bellossom?"

"It's a pokémon from the Kanto and Johto regions, this specific one is special, it has a different ability than the ones it would normally know, Healer," White replied.

"How did you get it?"

"Do you know Fennel? That professor who's Munna those grunts abused to get its dream mist?"

"Yes…"

"Well, she developed a technology that allows you to bring a pokémon's dreams to life. So, Nike* here," she pointed toward her Victini, "dreamt up Bella to play with her in the dream. When it was time for Nike to wake up, Bella didn't want to leave it, so we used Fennel's machine to bring it into the real world."

"So it's unnatural…"

"Bell!" After hearing this, Bella began to cry.

"Aw… Bella, don't cry, he didn't mean it." She shot a glare at N, who twitched uncomfortably. "Did you?"

"No…"

"Bello- Hic Bellossom…" _"It's okay…"_

"I'm sorry, little Bella, I was just commenting on White's story…"

"Bell!" _"It's okay, I said!"_ It jumped into his arms.

"She's sure quick to forgive."

"Well, she does have Jolly nature, that's part of the reason."

"That would make sense."

"Anyway, N, you know when I said I loved you before?"

"Yes…?"

"It was true," with those words she pulled him into a kiss. Secretly behind them the pokémon chattered.

"_Great job, Bella; that was a perfect performance."_ Serperior told the Bellossom.

"_Thank you,"_ the small grass-type curtsied. N and White suddenly broke apart and glared at the pokémon.

"_Uh-oh, they heard us!"_ Tropius exclaimed.

"That was all an act to make us kiss!" They said in unison. The pokémon all backed away slowly. White looked at Treen, her Serperior. "And as for you, we all know you were the mastermind behind this plot. You just love being a little Giratina, don't you?" She grinned. "Next time try to do it sooner." With that, she and N kissed again.

* * *

><p>The couple watched the beautiful sunset.<p>

"You know, there's that other strange pokémon, I assumed you also got it from a pokémon's dream, but just wanted to check to make sure…"

"Who, Tropius? No, I got him through PokéTransfer from a friend in Hoenn, May."

"I also noticed something strange, Tropius and Bellossom don't eat with the other pokémon."

"Oh… Yeah, Bellossom usually don't eat, they collect the sun's energy using Synthesis. As for Tropius, well, they can also learn the move and since they eat Nanab Berries, which don't grow in Unova, well, Tropius has to collect the sunlight for energy as well."

"Hmm… I think I have some Nanab Berries in my backpack, we could plant them for Tropius."

"Let's think about that later. For now, let's enjoy the sunset."

"Alright… if you think so" After this, White leaned in and kissed him.

"I don't think so, I know so," she whispered in his ear before getting up, going to a tree, lying down next to it, and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

Yes, the third part is going to include the hero of Kyurem, here's a hint, you've met him before.


End file.
